Children of Magic
by titesouris
Summary: Si cela échouait alors il aurait tenté un ultime acte mais si cela fonctionnait alors… tout serait à réécrire et à refaire. Merlin ne referait pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Et si le temps pouvait être réécrit ? Mais jouer avec la magie peut se révéler dangereux surtout pour Merlin. UA.
1. On the first page of our story

**Je vous avais bien dit à la fin de _Who are you really_ qu'on se retrouverait pour une nouvelle fic sur ce fandom, c'est chose faite maintenant puisque Children commence officiellement sa publication ! **

**Alors entre légendes et univers de la série, j'espère que cette histoire aura le mérite de vous intéresser autant que WAYR. **

**Pour ne pas changer l'habitude de l'auteur, le titre est encore en anglais ^^ et en plus de cela, vous aurez le droit à une phrase d'une chanson en début de chapitre. **

**Que dire d'autre ? **

**Fréquence de publication : 2 à 3 semaines, le dimanche (même si on est lundi aujourd'hui...) **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à remercier, Julie et les filles pour leurs avis, coups de pieds au derrière pour me motiver et d'avoir supporter mes crises de '_non mais j'y arriverai jamais c'est pas possible !'_, l'équipe de Question of est une brillante équipe de 8 mains qui se soutient alors merci à elles et merci à Hane tout autant ! **

**Sur ce mes petits chats, bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

**A dans 3 semaines ^^**

* * *

**Children of Magic.**

**1.**

_**On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil. **__**I don'**__**t know why I**__**'**__**m still surprised.***_

_**oOo**_

Merlin déposa la dernière pierre sur la tombe avant de tendre la main, murmurant doucement un sort, les pierres s'illuminant brièvement avant de devenir un dôme de granit blanc. Posant sa main sur le sommet de la stèle commémorative, Merlin se mit à genoux, sentant une nouvelle boule naître dans sa gorge. Il était resté des heures à observer la barque mortuaire d'Arthur, debout et immobile avec un sentiment d'injustice profond, le soleil déclinant par cette morose et froide journée de printemps où la lignée des Pendragon venait de s'éteindre.

Les paroles du grand dragon ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit. Kilgarrah pouvait lui tenir tous les discours d'espoir qu'il souhaitait, le constat restait le même : Arthur était mort.

Le Grand Dragon avait assuré qu'il avait parfaitement rempli sa mission, Albion étant devenu un royaume prospère pour tous, pourtant Merlin ne ressentait pas ce sentiment de satisfaction face à l'accomplissement d'un acte.

_C__'était tout l'__inverse. _

Merlin ne ressentait que son chagrin et sa colère. Arthur avait su la vérité à son sujet au tout dernier moment et jamais, _jamais_ le sorcier ne verrait la magie être exercée librement et sans crainte. Jamais Merlin ne verrait Arthur l'observer autrement que comme son plus fidèle serviteur, les rêves du magicien ne verraient _jamais_ le jour.

Merlin inspira profondément, son regard se posant une dernière fois sur le dôme de pierre avant de se tourner vers le corps de Morgana.

Il avait offert à Arthur, un enterrement digne d'un chevalier et d'un roi. Brûler son corps avait été douloureux mais ainsi, Merlin savait qu'Arthur en était retourné à la Magie, dans le ciel, dans la terre, dans l'eau, Arthur avait retrouvé sa place en son sein, il était redevenu un enfant de la magie.

_Mais Morgana_...

Le dôme de pierre était loin d'être suffisant. Bien sûr la dernière des prêtresses avait des tords, elle avait causé de nombreuses souffrances et morts, la dernière d'entre elles étant la plus douloureuse mais Morgana restait une Pendragon. Uther ne l'avait jamais reconnue de son vivant, la gardant cachée, renforçant le sentiment de solitude et d'abandon de la jeune femme.

Si Morgana avait été considérée comme la fille d'Uther alors peut-être qu'une partie de cette tragédie aurait pu être évitée. Morgana méritait mieux qu'une simple tombe dans le sol et un dôme de pierre, elle était de sang royal, elle était la sœur d'Arthur et Arthur lui donnerait raison, qu'importe les fautes passées de la jeune femme, il avait connu suffisamment longtemps son ami pour savoir que dans d'autres circonstances, Arthur aurait rétabli Morgana au rang qui était le sien.

Fort de cette conviction, Merlin sentit une nouvelle détermination naître en lui, le sorcier enchantant le bois l'entourant, celui-ci commençant à se rassembler pour devenir une charrette à main, le sorcier déposa avec délicatesse le corps de Morgana dessus, avant de la recouvrir de feuilles, Merlin murmurant pour voir le drap de feuilles devenir un simple drap recouvrant le corps d'une morte.

**oOo**

Merlin avait pris son temps pour retourner à Camelot. Il ne s'était pas pressé et en aurait été incapable, le poids de sa fatigue le rattrapant brusquement. Merlin était épuisé tant physiquement que moralement. En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait été dépossédé de sa magie, pour la regagner, pour ensuite courir sur un champ de bataille et enfin accompagner Arthur dans la mort. Merlin n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Gaius était là, en compagnie de Léon quand le sorcier pénétra dans la cour silencieuse du château. Gaius l'accueillit dans une étreinte d'un père heureux de retrouver son fils, Léon se contentant d'un bref signe de tête envers le sorcier avant de se détourner, annonçant qu'il allait prévenir la reine que le corps d'Arthur lui avait été ramené.

_ Ce n'est pas le corps d'Arthur, souffla Merlin, Léon lui lança un étrange regard avant de se détourner.

Gaius souleva légèrement le drap en fronçant les sourcils, Merlin se contentant de hocher les épaules.

_ C'est une Pendragon Gaius, nous sommes les seuls à connaître son véritable lien de parenté avec Arthur, répondit le sorcier avec lassitude à la question muette de son mentor. Bien que je soupçonne Arthur d'avoir compris qui était réellement Morgana. Je sais qu'il me donnerait raison.

_ J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Merlin, répondit doucement le sorcier.

**oOo**

Guenièvre ne cessait d'incendier Merlin du regard, le sorcier se contentant de la fixer d'un regard las et morne. Quand Léon était venu lui annoncer le retour de Merlin, la reine avait senti un espoir traître s'emparer d'elle, elle avait cru au retour d'Arthur avant de très vite déchanter en apercevant le corps que Merlin avait ramené avec lui.

Le _sorcier_, la jeune femme ayant encore du mal à réconcilier les deux personnalités de son ami, lui avait expliqué que Morgana méritait sa place dans le tombeau royal, arguant qu'elle était la fille cachée d'Uther et par conséquent la sœur d'Arthur, elle n'était plus Morgana la pupille mais Morgana la princesse, qu'importe ses torts. Guenièvre était restée silencieuse, stoïque et sous le choc, Morgana reposant dans le caveau royal, est-ce que Merlin était devenu fou ?

_ Laissez-nous, ordonna Guenièvre, les occupants de la table ronde se lancèrent un regard avant d'obéir, laissant la reine seule avec le serviteur personnel du défunt roi. Tu n'es pas sérieux Merlin ?, osa demander la reine. Tu ne me demandes pas sérieusement à ce que la femme qui a tué mon mari et déclaré la guerre à notre peuple, repose _ici _?

_ C'est ce que je demande, confirma Merlin, un regard trop sérieux et vieux sur le visage.

_ Je n'autoriserai pas une telle demande, réfuta Guenièvre.

_ Pourquoi ?, interrogea le sorcier avec douceur.

_ As-tu oublié qui elle est ?, s'offusqua Guenièvre en haussant le ton.

_ Et toi ?, contra le sorcier. As-tu oublié les années passées à ses côtés, Morgana a commis de nombreux actes répréhensibles, je ne dis pas le contraire. Elle a causé de nombreuses morts, nous a causé de nombreuses souffrances mais…malgré sa haine et sa colère, je n'ai jamais oublié la femme douce, aimante et protectrice qu'elle a pu être.

_ Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton, Merlin, réprimanda Guenièvre. N'oublie pas que je suis avant tout ta reine. Morgana n'est pas digne de reposer dans le caveau royal.

_ Parce qu'elle a tué Arthur ?

_ C'est une sorcière !, s'écria Guenièvre avant de se mordre les lèvres, Merlin fronçant les sourcils face à la remarque. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ C'est exactement ce que vous souhaitiez dire, votre _majesté_, répondit Merlin en insistant sur le titre de la jeune femme.

_ Merlin…

_ Arthur a toujours eu de l'amour et de la considération pour Morgana, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, répliqua le sorcier en ignorant l'intervention de la reine. Vous étiez peut-être sa femme et sa reine mais j'étais son ami et son confident bien avant vous, Ma Dame, cingla Merlin. Arthur m'approuverait dans ma requête.

_ Nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'Arthur aurait approuvé ou non, répliqua Guenièvre avec colère. Parce que tu as été incapable de le sauver, toi qui es sorcier et tu voudrais que je fasse enterrer le corps d'un traître au royaume auprès d'Uther malgré ses crimes alors que je ne peux pleurer le corps de mon défunt mari parce que tu l'as brûlé ?

_ Vous devriez porter attention à vos paroles, majesté, elles ressemblent trop à celles de feu Uther Pendragon, il semblerait que l'ancien roi ne vous ai pas estimé à votre juste valeur, répondit Merlin avec un ton tellement condescendant que Guenièvre sursauta de surprise.

_ Comment oses-tu…me comparer à lui ?

Merlin ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'inclinant légèrement vers la reine avant de quitter la salle de la table ronde.

**oOo**

Gaius avait vu le changement dans le comportement de Merlin s'opérer, le médecin mettant son éloignement et son mutisme sur la mort d'Arthur, seulement le vieil homme ne savait plus que penser de l'attitude de son jeune protégé.

Merlin était plus renfermé avec les autres, Gaius était un des rares à réussir à arracher un sourire ou un regard bienveillant de la part du sorcier, les autres avaient appris à ne plus vraiment approcher l'ancien serviteur jovial.

Cela avait commencé au lendemain de la confrontation entre Guenièvre et le sorcier. C'était une des servantes de la reine qui était venue quérir Merlin, expliquant que la reine était étonnée de ne pas le voir à son service, Merlin avec rétorqué avec froideur qu'il était le serviteur personnel d'Arthur et non de la reine.

La servante s'était figée, avait bafouillé avant de quitter l'officine du médecin, Gaius avait lancé un regard à Merlin, le sorcier se contentant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une poignée de minutes avant que la reine ne fasse irruption dans la pièce, la colère se reflétant sur son visage. Merlin ne lui avait prêté aucune attention, mangeant son bol de porridge comme si c'était le mets le plus délicat du royaume.

Guenièvre l'avait observé, quémandé son attention jusqu'à ce que Merlin se lève enfin et pose le regard le plus dur et le plus froid que Gaius ne lui ait jamais vu sur la reine.

_ Etes-vous venu m'annoncer que je suis en état d'arrestation, Ma Dame ?, avait demandé le sorcier avec une politesse des plus horripilantes.

Gaius s'était figé, son regard s'alternant entre Merlin et Gwen.

La jeune femme avait blêmi, croisant les bras dans un signe évident de protection.

_ Non, avait-elle finie par répondre. Par respect envers la mémoire d'Arthur...

Merlin avait ricané avant de se rasseoir, Guenièvre s'empourprant d'embarras. Merlin lui avait bien fait comprendre la veille qu'elle ne se souciait pas tellement de ce qu'Arthur aurait souhaité ou non.

_ N'étant pas à votre service, ni en état d'arrestation ni banni, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir quitter ces appartements, Majesté, annonça le sorcier, Gaius sursautant face à cela.

_ Je suis la reine, Merlin, tonna Guenièvre. Tu ne peux me congédier..., la carafe se trouvant sur la table explosa sous l'effet de la colère de Merlin, Guenièvre poussant un léger cri.

_ Vous semblez oublier qui vous a placé aux côtés d'Arthur et sur le trône Guenièvre, _fille de forgeron,_ tonna le sorcier avec colère, le tonnerre commençant à gronder à l'extérieur.

C'était la dernière fois que Guenièvre et Merlin s'adressèrent la parole. Le sorcier s'était ensuite jeté dans l'étude de ses livres de magie. Depuis Gaius vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, essayant de comprendre ce que Merlin cherchait désespérément dans ses livres.

Le sac à dos posé devant lui le tira de ses pensées, Merlin enveloppant un reste de miche de pain dans un torchon avant de le ranger dans le sac suivi de quelques pommes.

_ Tu pars ?, demanda le vieil homme avec une peur évidente dans la voix.

_ Il faut que j'aille à la caverne de cristal, répondit Merlin en ajustant sa veste, le sac en main.

_ Que cherches-tu à faire Merlin ?

_ A réparer, consentit à répondre le sorcier. A plus tard Gaius, le salua le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce laissant Gaius à ses interrogations.

**oOo**

L'entrée de la caverne était visible, la porte que le sorcier avait détruite dans sa hâte de retrouver Arthur avait repris sa place, comme si la magie et la nature avaient effacé le passage du jeune homme. Merlin venait de pénétrer dans la caverne quand il s'arrêta brusquement, un poing douloureux lui oppressant la poitrine.

Il ne l'avait pas senti plus tôt, durant son séjour dans la caverne, mais l'air avait encore ce parfum entêtant de la magie de Morgana, comme si l'ancienne prêtresse était encore en ces lieux. Et peut-être l'était-elle ? Merlin lui avait offert un enterrement magique après le refus catégorique de Guenièvre de l'enterrer dans le caveau familial. Se pourrait-il que l'essence et l'âme de la jeune femme ait rejoint la magie tout comme Arthur ? Morgana avait-elle été pardonnée pour ses péchés ? Merlin l'espérait même si, s'il parvenait à réaliser son œuvre, il devrait se débarrasser une nouvelle fois de la sorcière.

Secouant la tête pour se refocaliser sur son but, Merlin passa outre la présence de Morgana pour atteindre le cœur de la caverne, là où des centaines de cristaux brillaient, tels des lucioles. Il savait que son acte serait mal perçu, passant pour du vandalisme, Merlin espérait seulement que la magie comprendrait son projet et lui pardonnerait de la faire souffrir en lui arrachant un cristal mais il n'avait d'autres choix.

Merlin avait besoin d'un cristal, pourtant le sorcier savait ce qui lui en coûtait de regarder au-travers d'un éclat. Il verrait des flashs, des morceaux de vies et de destinées, avortées et/ou réalisées. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux pourtant il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il trouve le courage de s'emparer d'un cristal, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir… Et c'était là que résidait toute sa difficulté. Lequel de ces cristaux était celui correspondant à sa vie ?

Un cristal brillait plus fortement que les autres, Merlin s'approchant avec précaution avant de poser son regard sur l'éclat, se revoyant plus jeune et confrontant Arthur dans la cour du château. Le sorcier tendit la main, avec un soulagement profond, retirant le cristal de son antre, la caverne gémissant bruyamment face à la déchirure. Merlin murmura des excuses avant de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible, le cœur battant trop vite, tenant le cristal contre lui pour l'empêcher de glisser de ses mains tremblantes.

**oOo**

Gaius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, assimilant les paroles de Merlin, entrevoyant enfin ce que son protégé avait voulu dire en disant qu'il voulait _ré__parer_… Le médecin ne savait honnêtement quoi répondre au sorcier, envisageant à peine les conséquences d'un tel acte sur leurs vies, sur la magie et sur leurs époques.

_ Merlin…, commença le vieil homme, sans réellement savoir quoi dire.

_ Il n'y a rien que vous pourrez me dire qui me fera changer d'avis Gaius, répondit presque immédiatement Merlin. J'ai juste….peur… de ce qui pourrait se passer. Je sais que c'est dangereux et presque interdit de faire cela mais je me dois d'essayer, vous comprenez. J'ai échoué et cela ne se reproduira plus.

Gaius garda le silence, avant de poser une main bienveillante sur celles du sorcier, Merlin redevenant l'espace de quelques secondes, l'homme jeune et indécis du début.

_ Je ne connais personne de plus dévoué et entêté que toi, Merlin, annonça Gaius. Si tu sais que tu réussiras alors tu n'échoueras pas.

_ Vous le pensez vraiment ?

_ J'ai toute confiance en toi, répondit le médecin avec ferveur.

**oOo**

Merlin ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, s'amenant volontairement à un état de calme et de relaxation, son esprit commençant doucement à entrer en transe. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir sa magie s'élever graduellement dans son corps à un niveau d'intensité qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Merlin mettait volontairement sa vie en danger mais le sorcier était prêt à ce sacrifice. Si cela échouait alors il aurait tenté un ultime acte mais si cela fonctionnait alors… tout serait à réécrire et à refaire. Merlin ne referait pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs.

Se saisissant de la poudre de cristal, le sorcier la jeta dans son bol en laiton, ses yeux luisant tels de l'or en fusion. L'atmosphère autour de lui commença à gronder doucement, la magie se révoltant, les fenêtres de sa chambre explosant sous l'intensité de celle-ci.

Le sorcier gémit de douleur, la magie le blessant, combattant furieusement l'acte interdit du sorcier, Merlin se contentant de se mordre les lèvres, les phrases du sort commençant à raisonner dans l'air.

_« Gwrandewch ar fy caneuon a fy llais, Felly, fel y byddwyf byw mewn gobaith; Anfonwch yr hen amser. __Cyn y datgelu y p__ŵ__er yn y pen draw__ »_

Merlin chuta au sol, ses paupières se faisant lourdes, le sorcier sombrant dans l'inconscience.

**TBC...**

* * *

* Love the way you lie, Rihanna/Eminem

Alors verdict ?


	2. So you wanna play with magic

**Merci pour vos avis sur le début de cette longue fic, du moins je l'espère.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 2, j'attends vos réactions et commentaires avec impatience.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**2.**

**So you wanna play with magic, boy you should know…***

Merlin ouvrit les yeux en gémissant, deux de ses doigts appuyant contre le poing oppressant d'une migraine naissante. La nuque raide et le corps endolori, le sorcier mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que le sol dur, qu'il sentait sous son dos, n'était pas les dalles de pierres de sa chambre à Camelot mais le sol irrégulier de sa demeure familiale. Se redressant avec lenteur, Merlin constata qu'il se trouvait bien dans la petite maisonnée de sa mère à Ealdor et que celle-ci naviguait avec inquiétude dans la pièce.

_ Maman ?, l'interpella le jeune homme, Hunith se figeant brusquement avant de reprendre son activité.

Merlin connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir que celle-ci était bouleversée par quelque chose. Le sorcier ignorait tout de l'époque à laquelle il avait atterri. Il ne savait même pas s'il était proche de son départ pour Camelot ni même si celui-ci avait déjà été envisagé, mais il connaissait sa mère et elle semblait bien plus inquiète et triste qu'à son souvenir.

_ Je sais que c'est la meilleure solution, Merlin, souffla Hunith. Je préfère te voir partir pour Camelot plutôt qu'à la guerre mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Camelot est à trois jours de marche et ce seulement si tu gardes un bon rythme.

Merlin fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de la guerre, l'inconnue de la situation le rendant légèrement mal à l'aise. Passant outre ses courbatures, le jeune homme se redressa, frissonnant légèrement à l'air frais d'Ealdor. Il avait beau avoir grandi dans ce village et passé des hivers rudes à se réchauffer près du feu, avec des morceaux de papiers dissimulés dans ses vêtements, Camelot l'avait rendu moins résistant aux températures plus froides du Nord. Ealdor avait toujours été plus venteux que Camelot et Merlin l'avait oublié.

_ Maman, la stoppa Merlin en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa mère. Tout ira bien, tu verras, il ne m'arrivera rien, Camelot changera ma vie, sourit le sorcier, conscient d'à quel point ses paroles étaient véridiques, Camelot avait changé sa vie. Gaius veillera sur moi, assura le jeune homme.

Hunith acquiesça, essuyant brièvement les quelques larmes apparues sur ses joues. Merlin avait raison, Camelot était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Son fils n'était pas un guerrier, elle le savait, Merlin était quelque chose, elle l'avait toujours su, ses dons de magie étaient incontestables, pourtant elle n'avait jamais vu la moindre once de méchanceté en son fils, Merlin n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille pour une guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

La mère de famille inspira profondément, serrant son fils contre elle, avant de s'écarter quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, dévoilant Will sur le seuil de la porte.

Merlin sentit son cœur s'emballer brusquement en apercevant son ami, vivant et souriant. Will était bel et bien vivant et Merlin sentit une joie toute légitime s'emparer de lui. Peut-être que dans cette vie-là, il pourrait aussi empêcher la mort de son ami d'enfance. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se pardonner la mort de William ni à faire totalement son deuil. Il s'était contenté d'oublier sa peine, ses remords et sa culpabilité pour offrir ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : sourire et servir. Mais Will était vivant et peut-être que Merlin pourrait le convaincre de venir à Camelot avec lui et faire de son ami, un apprenti forgeron avec Tom ou tout autre chose, il était persuadé qu'il réussirait à convaincre Gaius de lui trouver un poste quelque part.

_ J'ai reçu ma lettre d'assignation, annonça Will, prenant Merlin de court. Je serai en poste sur le Mur d'ici la fin de la semaine. Il semblerait qu'on se quitte pour un sacré bout de temps finalement.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, incapable de formuler le moindre mot, Will levant les yeux au ciel face à la réaction du sorcier.

_ Tu pars pour la guerre ?, réussit finalement à demander Merlin.

_ Plus ou moins, répondit le jeune paysan en haussant les épaules. Je préfère être en poste sur le Mur d'Hadrien plutôt que de combattre dans l'armée de Cenred.

_ Mais…, le Mur se trouve dans le Nord ! Pratiquement en Ecosse ! C'est à des milliers de kilomètres de Camelot, s'écria Merlin, surpris de détenir de telles informations alors qu'il ignorait tout de l'existence du Mur d'Hadrien quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Je préfère défendre les royaumes contre l'oppression écossaise plutôt que d'affronter des conflits puérils entre rois, répliqua Will acerbe. L'armée du Mur est un mélange de soldats de tous les royaumes et paradoxalement, l'unité la plus hétéroclite des royaumes où la cohésion existe. Et puis, Merlin, tu sais mieux que personne que jamais je ne m'enrôlerai dans l'armée de Cenred.

Merlin garda le silence, se souvenant avec limpidité de la colère nourrie par son ami face à la mort de son père, quand celui-ci était allé combattre pour le roi Cenred. William avait toujours été un combattant dans l'âme. Enfant, il prenait la défense de Merlin quand les enfants du village trouvaient amusants de s'en prendre à lui. William l'avait toujours protégé même quand Merlin lui avait avoué posséder de la magie, son ami n'avait pas été effrayé, il avait permis au sorcier de progresser en l'entraînant et en lui faisant découvrir toutes les possibilités d'un tel don. William lui avait manqué durant sa première année à Camelot et quand enfin il le retrouvait, son ami mourait dans ses bras.

_ Je voulais te demander de venir à Camelot avec moi, avoua Merlin, d'un air penaud.

_ Je pense toujours que tu es complètement fou d'aller dans un royaume où la magie est interdite, répondit William. Et je doute que Camelot survivre à nous deux, pouffa le jeune homme sous le sourire de Merlin. Ce n'est pas un adieu, Merlin.

_ Non, pas cette fois, répondit le sorcier pour lui-même. Tu vas me manquer, Will. Promets-moi de tout faire pour rester en vie.

_ Promis, sourit William.

**oOo**

Arthur resta impassible face au prisonnier, habitué à la sentence de mort, le roi dardant un regard noir et volontairement dur sur l'homme accusé de sorcellerie. L'homme, le supposé sorcier était un habitant de Camelot, travaillant modestement la terre de ses mains pour offrir des poteries, c'était ce qu'Arthur en avait déduit en allant l'arrêter dans la boutique du principal potier de la ville. L'homme était l'apprenti du maître-potier.

_ Par les lois de Camelot, annonça Uther. Je vous condamne à mort pour le crime de sorcellerie, annonça le roi d'une voix froide.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche dans le but évident de protester, Arthur l'observant d'un regard absent, voyant le prisonnier garder, finalement, le silence, l'homme avait compris que peu importe ses protestations, jamais le roi n'accepterait de l'écouter.

Après tout, cet homme était accusé de trahison envers le royaume en pratiquant la magie. Arthur le savait et le présumé sorcier aussi. C'était une source d'une source qui était venue confesser le crime lors des sessions ouvertes de régence, plus tôt en cette matinée printanière.

Uther avait de suite ordonné l'arrestation de l'homme, Arthur et Morgana se contentant d'échanger un regard avant qu'Arthur ne quitte la salle du conseil pour superviser ladite arrestation. Le sort de cet homme avait été scellé bien avant qu'Arthur ne le retrouve en plein travail.

Arthur fut le dernier à quitter la salle du conseil, nullement surpris de trouver Morgana dans le couloir, la jeune femme semblait tout aussi impassible que lui sur le sort réservé au prisonnier, mais le prince savait que tout cela n'était qu'une façade, Morgana était toujours la plus affectée d'eux lors des exécutions.

_ Il l'a condamné ?, demanda Morgana non sans lassitude.

Arthur se contenta d'acquiescer, Morgana baissant brièvement le regard avant de relever le menton en secouant légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser les mauvaises pensées de son esprit.

_ Je ne veux pas assister à l'exécution, avoua tout de même la jeune femme

_ Je doute que tu aies le choix, Morgana, répondit Arthur avec compassion. On sera à ses côtés, comme toujours.

**oOo**

Merlin s'arrêta à la lisière du bois, Camelot se dévoilant dans sa splendeur étincelante de beauté, les murs du château brillaient d'un blanc presque incandescent faisant s'emballer le rythme cardiaque du sorcier.

Le sorcier avait la furieuse sensation de se retrouver cinq années plus tôt, découvrant pour la toute première fois le château de Camelot. Merlin se souvenait encore de son émerveillement quand son regard avait rencontré pour la toute première fois le château, il s'était senti pousser des ailes, ayant enfin l'impression de se trouver à l'endroit où il aurait toujours dû être, il s'était senti chez lui avant même de passer l'enceinte du château.

Bien sûr l'exécution d'un hypothétique sorcier lors de son arrivée avait légèrement refroidi son enthousiasme, Merlin n'avait après tout jamais su si l'homme était réellement sorcier, sa mère oui, elle en avait fait la parfaite démonstration, mais l'homme ? On ne naissait pas obligatoirement doté de pouvoirs magiques, quand bien même on descendait d'un ou d'une sorcière.

Secouant la tête, Merlin sortit la future exécution de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le paysage que lui offrait le château. Il avait besoin de ces derniers moments seul avec lui-même pour faire le point sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

La prudence était de mise, le sorcier le savait parfaitement, principalement parce que sa relation avec Arthur n'était absolument pas la même entre sa première année et la dernière année passée ensemble avant sa…mort. Merlin ne pouvait pas se dévoiler au futur roi en donnant l'impression de tout connaître de l'actuel prince de Camelot, cela alerterait les soupçons, forçant Uther à se concentrer sur lui et Merlin était bien décidé à ne pas se faire remarquer.

il y avait aussi ce climat incertain de peur et de guerre qui le contrariait. Découvrir que les Sept Royaumes étaient en guerre constante l'avait quelque peu chamboulé. Le Mur d'Hadrien en lui-même avait été une pure découverte, Will lui ayant expliqué, non sans exaspération, que le mur permettait de tenir les principaux royaumes d'Ecosse loin de leur patrie. Il en allait de même pour les autres pays du monde, Will avait évoqué le peuple saxon faisant frissonner Merlin. Son ami l'avait charrié face à son inquiétude des plus visibles, totalement ignorant que le peuple saxon était devenu, aux yeux de Merlin, le fourreau de l'épée responsable de la mort d'Arthur.

Si Merlin était honnête avec lui-même, il était forcé de constater que ce présent ne correspondait pas tout à fait à son passé et cela le dérangeait grandement. Que trouverait-il une fois à Camelot ?

**oOo**

Merlin rejoignit la foule dans la cour intérieure du château, sachant parfaitement qu'il verrait un homme être conduit à la mort. Le savoir ne rendait pas cet acte moins pénible à observer et comme la première fois, le sorcier tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Morgana, surpris de ne pas trouver la pupille agrippée à sa fenêtre. Où était donc Morgana ?

Un silence religieux se fit dans la foule, Uther apparaissant au balcon, suivi d'Arthur et de… Morgana, faisant sursauter le sorcier, surpris de voir le prince et la pupille encadrer le roi abhorrant la magie.

_ Que ceci vous serve de leçon à tous, commença Uther d'une voix forte et tranchante. Cet homme, Thomas James Collins a été déclaré coupable d'utiliser des enchantements et de la magie, poursuivit le roi d'une voix grave. Et conformément aux lois de Camelot, moi Uther Pendragon, j'ai décrété que de telles pratiques sont proscrites et la peine encourue est la mort. Je m'enorgueillis d'être un roi juste et équitable, mais pour le crime de sorcellerie, il n'y a qu'une seule sentence que je puisse prononcer.

Merlin frissonna, les paroles d'Uther le troublant tout autant que la première fois qu'il les avait entendus, pour autant, entendre la conviction d'avoir fait le bon choix en déclenchant la Purge dans la voix d'Uther apaisa légèrement Merlin, le sorcier soufflant presque de soulagement de voir qu'un tel facteur restait inchangé.

_ Quand je suis arrivé ici, ce royaume était embourbé dans le chaos, mais avec l'aide de mon peuple, la magie a été chassée du royaume. J'ordonne donc une grande fête pour célébrer le vingtième anniversaire de la capture du Grand Dragon, et de notre délivrance de tous les maux de la sorcellerie. Que les célébrations commencent !

Soudain un cri perturba l'assistance, un vieille femme se dévoilant au roi, Uther se contentant de rester le plus stoïque possible. C'était la mère de l'homme qui venait de mourir, la tête tranchée, les tambours ayant accompagnés l'exécution brève du coupable.

Uther sembla légèrement déstabilisé quand la femme s'éclipsa en promettant au roi de faire payer ses crimes à ses enfants. Arthur et Morgana se lancèrent un regard, Merlin fronçant les sourcils face à cette scène, le prince disparaissant du balcon en escortant la jeune femme à l'intérieur du château.

**oOo**

La porte de l'officine de Gaius était entrouverte, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son mentor jurer dans sa barbe. Poussant la porte, le sorcier pénétra dans ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison, Gaius se trouvant exactement là où il devait être : debout devant sa bibliothèque dans un équilibre des plus précaires. Merlin leva les yeux d'amusement face à sa prochaine action.

_ Gaius, appela le sorcier faisant sursauter le médecin qui perdit l'équilibre pour retomber lourdement sur le lit que Merlin avait déplacé, magiquement, le sorcier veillant bien à laisser ses yeux luire d'or plus longtemps que nécessaire.

_ Toi !, tonna le vieil homme en se relevant. As-tu perdu l'esprit ou n'accordes-tu donc aucun crédit à ta vie ?!, poursuivit le médecin avec colère. Et qui es-tu d'abord ?

_ Merlin, le fils d'Hunith, répondit le sorcier avec un sourire tendant une lettre au médecin, Gaius la rangeant simplement dans sa longue cape.

_ Vous ne la lisez pas ?, s'étonna Merlin.

_ Inutile, je n'ai pas mes lunettes, répondit le médecin avec nonchalance. Parle-moi de ton exploit.

_ Lequel ?, demanda innocemment Merlin avec un sourire.

_ Sais-tu que la magie est punie par la peine de mort à Camelot, annonça avec gravité Gaius. C'est un risque énorme que tu as pris pour moi, mon garçon, j'aurais pu te dénoncer…

_ Mais vous ne le ferez pas, répondit Merlin en prenant place aux côtés du vieil homme. Je sais que vous ne le ferez jamais.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, Merlin.

_ Je suis plutôt bon pour cerner les gens, sourit Merlin.

**oOo**

La fête battait son plein, les convives riant aux éclats, les conversations fusant de tous côtés. Morgana était incapable de prendre part aux festivités, ne cessant de ressasser l'exécution ayant eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée et puis il y avait eu cette femme… Un frisson secoua la jeune femme, forçant Morgana à déposer sa serviette près de son assiette et de s'éclipser de la salle.

Alors qu'Arthur allait esquiver un geste pour rejoindre la jeune femme, Uther lui posa une main sur le bras, stoppant tout mouvement, murmurant qu'il allait s'en occuper, Arthur se contentant d'acquiescer.

Morgana serra ses bras autour d'elle dans un but évident de protection, son regard se posant sur la cour extérieure du château, là où l'homme était mort. Le nœud présent dans son estomac ne cessait de se resserrer, Morgana le présentait, quelque chose de mauvais sortirait de cette mort, elle pouvait le sentir.

_ Morgana ?, appela Uther

_ Oui ?, répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers le roi.

_ Qui y a-t-il ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas faire la fête avec nous ?

_ Je ne trouve pas que la décapitation de quelqu'un soit un motif de célébration.

_ Ne commence pas Morgana, je ne veux pas me disputer ce soir, souffla Uther avec lassitude.

_ Que faisait-il de mal ?, demanda la jeune femme avec douleur. Il ne faisait que pratiquer la magie et encore, nul ne peut être convaincu qu'il était réellement un sorcier sans le voir pratiquer.

_ La magie n'a eu de cesse d'être un fléau dans notre vie et dans le royaume, Morgana, répondit Uther.

_ La cruauté engendre la cruauté, contra la jeune femme.

_ Cela suffit, Morgana, tonna Uther. Je suis ton père et j'attends de toi que tu tiennes ton rang et tes obligations, sermonna le roi avec un regard dur. Tu peux ne pas approuver mes choix mais tu ne peux nier qu'ils vous ont permis à ton frère et toi d'être en sécurité !

Uther se détourna définitivement, Morgana le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce que le roi disparaisse à nouveau dans la salle de banquet. Incapable de maintenir l'illusion de son rang, la jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement, pressée de retrouver la quiétude de sa chambre, loin de l'agitation de cette journée.

**oOo**

Merlin avait vaqué à ses occupations habituelles sans que Gaius n'ai nul besoin de lui dire quoi faire. Sa routine pratiquée durant cinq longues années était parfaitement en place, Merlin pouvait même l'exécuter les yeux fermés s'il le souhaitait.

Quand il était redescendu de sa chambre, il avait veillé à ventiler la pièce tout en passant un coup de balai, le sorcier se retenant d'éternuer à plusieurs reprises face aux nuages de poussières, avant de passer un coup superficiel d'eau, il savait que Gaius lui demanderait très prochainement de nettoyer de fond en comble la pièce, seulement cela l'avait rassuré de pouvoir se raccrocher à des gestes simples et mécaniques, permettant ainsi à Merlin de ressasser son arrivée à Camelot.

Le sorcier avait clairement entendu l'appel de Kilgarrah quand il s'était enfin autorisé à commencer sa nuit. Le Grand Dragon l'avait appelé, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Merlin avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Kilgarrah en temps que mentor et Seigneur des Dragons pour reconnaître les différentes intonations de voix de la créature. Kilgarrah savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et Merlin n'était certainement pas prêt à l'affronter de sitôt.

Gaius pénétra dans les appartements avant de se stopper en voyant la pièce propre et rangée, Merlin dégustant enfin son petit-déjeuner, attablé devant son bol de porridge et sa tasse de thé. Cette attitude laissa le médecin complètement pantois, c'était comme si le jeune homme savait quoi faire avant que Gaius ne lui demande quoique se soit.

_ Pourrais-tu apporter quelques remèdes pour moi en attendant que je te trouve un travail rémunéré ?, demanda finalement le médecin, Merlin se contentant d'acquiescer, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. De la guimauve et de la camomille pour Dame Perceval et ceci pour Sir Olwen.

Merlin rangea les flacons dans les poches de sa veste avant de terminer rapidement sa tasse de thé, Gaius lui recommandant de ne pas se faire remarquer lui et sa magie et de bien faire ses recommandations à Sir Olwen, le pauvre homme était aveugle.

**oOo**

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel avec irritation, se retenant avec peine de sévir l'homme incompétent que son père avait nommé à son service. En voyant le serviteur trébucher, une nouvelle fois, en portant la cible en bois, le prince sentit sa patience s'effriter pour disparaître complètement. Comment était-il censé s'entraîner sur cible mouvante si son serviteur ne faisait que tomber ?

Deux nobles vinrent encadrer le prince, des sourires moqueurs sur les lèvres tandis que la cible s'immobilisait totalement, le serviteur fixant Arthur avec…fierté.

_ Elle est en contre-jour !, pesta le prince.

_ Mais le soleil n'est pas très brillant, répondit avec crainte le serviteur, soudainement soucieux de la présence des jeunes nobles.

_ Un peu comme toi alors !, persifla Arthur.

Le serviteur baissa la tête, soulevant une nouvelle fois la cible, marmonnant qu'il allait la déplacer avant de se stopper en sentant l'impact d'un choc se répercuter sur la cible. Le serviteur tourna la tête, posant un regard craintif sur le prince avant de se remettre à courir.

Merlin se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, spectateur silencieux d'une scène familière. Combien de fois Arthur l'avait-il fait courir avec cette cible accrochée au dos pour que le prince puisse s'entraîner ?

Pourtant tout en restant familière, Merlin remarqua les légers changements de son passé. Arthur semblait moins moqueur et plus froid que dans son souvenir. L'Arthur qu'il avait rencontré s'était amusé aux dépens de son serviteur, cet homme là semblait juste lassé et irrité par l'attitude de celui qui le servait et surtout, il ne semblait pas proche des deux autres nobles.

Le serviteur chuta au sol, Merlin arrivant à sa hauteur avant de s'emparer de la cible pour la reposer convenablement avant de tendre la main au jeune homme qui le regardait avec surprise.

_ Bonjour, salua Merlin quand Arthur s'arrêta à sa hauteur, non sans incendier le serviteur du regard. Allez maintenant ça suffit, poursuivit le sorcier en se retenant de sourire d'amusement.

_ Quoi ?, s'exclama Arthur, interloqué.

_ Tu t'es assez amusé, mon ami.

_ On se connait ?, demanda Arthur avec suspicion.

_ Merlin, se présenta le sorcier en tendant la main au prince, Arthur l'ignorant totalement.

_ Donc on ne se connaît pas, confirma Arthur.

_ Non, répondit Merlin, clairement amusé maintenant.

_ Et pourtant, tu m'as appelé 'mon ami'…

_ C'est une erreur de ma part.

_ C'est ce que je crois aussi.

_ Jamais, je ne pourrai avoir pour ami quelqu'un d'aussi crétin, sourit Merlin.

Arthur se figea, son regard analysant clairement Merlin, le sorcier ne laissant transparaître que son amusement et son attitude désinvolte.

Le prince plongea son regard dans celui de Merlin, le sorcier se faisant violence pour ne pas simplement prendre le prince dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui, parce qu'Arthur était bel et bien vivant ainsi face à lui, en l'étudiant avec un éclat d'amusement dans le regard. Son ami, Arthur respirait et vivait alors malgré les différences entre son passé et ce présent, Merlin avait réussi, il allait changer le futur de son ami, il allait sauver Arthur, qu'importe les conséquences.

_ Et moi d'aussi stupide, répliqua Arthur. Tu ignores qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils, surpris de ne pas voir Arthur répliquer avec sa moquerie habituelle. Est-ce qu'Arthur était plus réfléchi dans cette vie-là ?

_ Tu n'es pas le roi, souffla Merlin légèrement déstabilisé.

_ Juste son fils, se vanta le prince avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Tu es nouveau à Camelot, ai-je tort ?

_ Je suis arrivé lors de l'exécution d'hier, provoqua volontairement Merlin, espérant tirer une réaction du prince, seulement Arthur se contenta de rester impassible.

_ Alors tâche de tenir ta langue ou je t'apprendrais à marcher sur les genoux, _Merlin,_ avertit le prince laissant le sorcier figé de surprise. Et toi, tâche d'être moins incapable, continua le prince en s'adressant à son serviteur avant de s'emparer de la cible, quittant rapidement le terrain d'entraînement sous le regard surpris de Merlin.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Dark Horse, Katy Perry, l'âme de cette fanfic, cette chanson m'a inspiré l'histoire invraisemblable de cette fic, c'est peu dire ^^**


	3. I used to bite my tongue

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**3.**

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath.***

Merlin resta figé, seul au milieu du terrain d'entraînement, sa rencontre avec Arthur ne cessant de se rejouer dans son esprit. Il s'était à moitié attendu à passer le reste de sa journée et sa nuit, enfermé dans les cachots, quand il avait quitté les appartements de Gaius dans le but évident de confronter Arthur. La course effectuée pour son mentor n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir se promener librement et Merlin n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin, prêt et presque impatient de revivre sa rencontre avec Arthur.

Seulement rien n'avait préparé le sorcier à cela…

Merlin avait clairement vu le regard d'Arthur l'étudier, analysant si sa présence pouvait se révéler être une menace ou non. Merlin connaissait ce regard, c'était celui qu'il avait vu grandir en Arthur durant son règne et bien avant lors de combats décisifs pour le royaume, le sorcier ne s'était pas attendu à le retrouver sur un Arthur aussi jeune et si peu insouciant.

Le sorcier avait besoin de réponses, seulement Merlin ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter Kilgarrah. De tous, le Grand Dragon était la créature qu'il craignait le plus. Kilgarrah était né de la magie et Merlin l'avait entendu, à de nombreuses reprises, parler du futur, des avenirs avortés et du danger des lois magiques. Merlin ne pouvait pas se rendre vers Kilgarrah parce qu'il ignorait si le dragon avait déjà percé à jour sa véritable identité.

Le sorcier avait des questions qu'il ne pouvait poser à Gaius sans éveiller les soupçons, Merlin avait besoin de se plonger dans l'histoire de cet espace-temps et il ne connaissait qu'un endroit où cela lui était possible : l'antre de Geoffrey de Monmouth.

**oOo**

Merlin reposa le livre, hébété, avant de frissonner violemment, les mots se formant progressivement dans son esprit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Est-ce lui la cause de tous ses changements ? Avait-il vraiment provoqué cela ?

Enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, Merlin poussa un long soupir, sentant soudainement le poids de son projet peser trop lourd sur ses épaules. Pouvait-il vraiment tout recommencer ? Gaius lui avait certifié qu'il n'échouerait pas mais son mentor avait parfois une trop grande confiance en ses capacités. Merlin était plus réaliste : il n'était qu'un homme.

Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il réussirait à modifier le destin, le temps lui-même sans conséquence ?

Un rire amer quitta ses lèvres, Merlin comprenant enfin pourquoi la magie l'avait blessé quand il avait commencé à incanter. Elle avait compris avant lui que tout cela était trop pour le jeune homme mais aussi pour le monde.

Maintenant, Merlin se retrouvait dans un passé qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement, dans un espace-temps où Arthur semblait moins crétin qu'il ne l'était réellement, en passe de devenir l'ébauche du grand roi qu'il avait été, dans un monde où Morgana la pupille était Morgana Pendragon, la princesse, cadette d'Arthur, née d'une liaison hors mariage d'Uther. Morgana n'était plus la fille cachée mais la fille reconnue et aimée d'Uther. Ce simple fait, décidé par Uther lui-même voilà dix-huit ans changeait la donne quant à l'implication de la jeune femme dans la vie d'Arthur et Merlin.

Merlin s'était fixé pour objectif d'empêcher la sorcière de nuire quoi qu'il en coûte mais la Morgana de son monde avait été rongée par sa solitude, son sentiment d'abandon et de colère. Elle en avait furieusement voulu à Uther de ne pas la reconnaître, mais là…Uther l'avait élevé au rang de princesse. Elle était celle qui pourrait un jour diriger Camelot si un malheur arrivait à Arthur et cela changeait tout.

La position inflexible d'Uther sur la magie en était presque rassurant pour le sorcier, ainsi Merlin n'avait pas l'impression d'être sur le point de perdre la tête. Merlin ne savait honnêtement pas comment il aurait réagi si le roi s'était montré moins…obtus concernant la magie. Comment réagirait le roi face aux pouvoirs de sa fille ? Et Arthur ?

**oOo**

Merlin s'engagea dans une rue du marché de la ville, perdu dans ses pensées, ne prêtant nullement attention à ce qui l'entourait, le sorcier se remémorant encore les paroles qu'il prononcerait au dragon quand il irait le quérir. Hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait, Merlin n'aperçut pas Arthur, le prince se stoppant brutalement en reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait défié la veille, avant de froncer les sourcils en constatant à quel point il était invisible pour l'homme du peuple.

Il était évident que ce Merlin semblait plongé dans des réflexions loin d'être réjouissantes au vue de sa mine inquiète mais Arthur devait reconnaître qu'il avait aimé se confronter à cet homme. Merlin lui avait parlé sans détour et tabou et cela l'avait intrigué, il n'y avait que sa sœur pour réellement lui parler sans les convenances et Misha.

Arthur secoua la tête, prêt à se détourner quand Merlin capta enfin sa présence, le jeune homme l'observant avec une sorte de défi et d'autre chose qu'Arthur ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Était-ce de la bienveillance ?

_ Alors, prêt à t'adresser à moi avec convenance ?, demanda le prince avec une arrogance des plus surfaite, il détestait quand les gens jouait trop des convenances.

Merlin secoua la tête, avant de se détourner dans le but évident d'éviter la confrontation, Arthur n'appréciant que moyennement de se faire ignorer.

_ Ne te sauve pas, Merlin, avertit Arthur, forçant le sorcier à se stopper une nouvelle fois, un sourire franc apparaissant enfin sur le visage de Merlin.

_ Je n'me sauve pas, répliqua le sorcier avec effronterie.

_ Dieu soit loué, j'ai cru que tu étais sourd en plus d'être muet et idiot !

_ Écoutez, je vous ai dis que vous étiez un crétin, j'ignorais simplement que vous étiez un crétin royal, répliqua le sorcier avec assurance et amusement.

_ Merlin, souffla Arthur en secouant la tête. Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi.

_ Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Me faire marcher sur les genoux ?, répliqua le sorcier.

_ Je pourrai effectivement, rit Arthur. D'où viens-tu, Merlin ?

Merlin se figea, interloqué.

_ Ça vous intéresse vraiment ?, s'étonna Merlin.

_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de poser des questions auxquelles je ne souhaite pas de réponses.

_ Ealdor, murmura le sorcier. Je viens d'Ealdor. Ma mère m'a confié à Gaius.

_ Le royaume de Cenred, un ennemi de mon père, grommela le prince. Gaius est un homme de bien.

_ Je sais, sourit Merlin avec une réelle affection dans le regard.

_ Vas-tu devenir son apprenti ?

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, je dois travailler mais…je… je ne me suis jamais demandé si la médecine pouvait être ma vocation parce que…on a toujours décidé pour moi, souffla le sorcier pour lui-même, Arthur se contentant de l'observer en silence.

_ Il y a quelque chose chez toi, Merlin. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à dire ce que c'est.

Merlin releva brusquement la tête, surpris et touché par les paroles d'Arthur. La première fois qu'Arthur lui avait dit ses mots, Merlin avait été intrigué sans forcément les prendre en considération mais à cet instant, le sorcier avait l'impression de retrouver son ami, celui qui le soutenait sans en avoir conscience.

_ Je pourrai devenir votre serviteur, sourit Merlin, un sourire reprenant vie sur ses lèvres avant de prendre congé, ne remarquant pas l'amas de cordes au sol, se prenant lamentablement les pieds dedans, chutant au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Arthur éclata de rire.

_ Non, tu ne pourrai pas, hoqueta le prince entre deux éclats de rire. Idiot et maladroit comme tu es, je n'y survivrai pas, pouffa le prince avant de s'éloigner.

_ Tête de cuillère, souffla Merlin en se redressant.

Il venait de se ridiculiser devant Arthur, une fois de plus.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Roar, Katy Perry**


	4. I'm not afraid to take a stand

**Et voilà, on commence doucement mais sûrement avec ce chapitre à se détacher de la série, parce que où serait l'intérêt d'écrire un travel time si je devais laissez les décisions, actes et conséquences qu'on connait tous ? Ça ne serait pas intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?**

**J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre, je commence doucement à me prendre d'affection pour Will, parce qu'il est temps que Merlin commence à payer pour ses actes, parce que Morgana sera toujours ma chouchoute et enfin parce que ce chapitre est truffé d'indices et de détails sur la suite des évènements, alors qui trouvera ? ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre 5.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**4.**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand****.***

Le regard de Will se posa sur le Mur d'Hadrien, le jeune homme restant soufflé face à la beauté de cette forteresse de pierre. La magnificence de l'architecture donnait l'impression que la magie avait œuvré pour construire un tel géant de pierre. C'était comme si l'atmosphère autour du mur était irréelle, la brume rendait le paysage angoissant, presque cauchemardesque tout en faisant naître un profond sentiment de sécurité, comme si les brumes pouvaient protéger les hommes de tout.

Will frissonna, ses pensées s'éloignant vers Merlin, son ami aurait adoré le paysage qui se dressait devant lui et Merlin lui aurait très certainement assuré que de la magie œuvrait en ces lieux.

William secoua la tête, éloignant ainsi le sentiment de nostalgie mais aussi de tristesse d'avoir dû quitter son seul ami. Merlin avait toujours été sa seule famille avec sa mère. Il était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir, parce qu'un lien de fraternité du sang aurait entraîné des conflits et de la jalousie. Non, Merlin était son frère parce qu'il l'avait _choisi._ Là où les autres voyaient de la maladresse, Will avait toujours vu de la sagesse. Merlin était faible et inoffensif pour le peuple d'Ealdor alors que William l'avait toujours considéré comme fort et fidèle. Il était inquiet pour son ami, de tous les royaumes, Merlin avait choisi de vivre à Camelot. Son ami allait vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête sans personne à qui confier son mal-être.

Le paysan s'était révolté quand Hunith avait soumis cette idée, parce que William savait que Merlin ne pouvait vivre sans magie, mais son ami l'avait rassuré en certifiant que tout se passerait pour le mieux, avec son sourire trop grand et ses yeux joyeux et William avait abdiqué, pourtant il ne pouvait faire taire la peur latente qui dormait au fond de lui, Merlin pouvait mourir à tout moment.

Il lui avait fallu un peu moins d'une semaine pour rejoindre le Mur, cinq jours pour être exact. Entrer en Carmélide s'était révélé étrangement simple, puisque le jeune homme portait son uniforme de soldat du mur : tout de noir vêtu avec une attache de couleur bleue sur sa cape pour signifier qu'il était novice. Étrangement les gens du peuple de Carmélide s'étaient montrés amicaux avec lui, certains proposant de lui offrir le gîte et un couvert pour une nuit. William s'était senti en paix dans un royaume étranger alors qu'il avait toujours eu le sentiment d'être un étranger dans son propre royaume. C'était déstabilisant.

_ Hey le bleu !, l'interpella un garde près de la porte nord. Au lieu de rêvasser, viens donc te faire enregistrer avant que le chef ne te fasse faire le tour du mur en courant.

William sursauta avant de sourire. Il était chez lui, prêt à défendre les Sept Royaumes contre les envahisseurs et Merlin allait accomplir de grandes choses à Camelot et un jour, les deux amis se retrouveraient, autour d'une chope d'hydromel, en se racontant leurs anecdotes.

oOo

_ Chanterez-vous pour moi ce soir ?, demanda Uther avec curiosité, le roi portant le verre de vin à ses lèvres.

_ Vous devrez attendre, Sire, sourit Dame Helen.

_ Vous n'allez pas me refuser ce plaisir, s'esclaffa le roi.

_ Je me réserve pour mon grand récital de demain soir, il promet d'être…épique, promit la chanteuse.

_ Je vois.

_ Est-ce que tout le monde sera là ?

_ Qui oserait manquer le grand récital de Dame Helen de Mora ?, s'étonna Uther.

_ Je n'ai guère aperçu vos enfants, répondit la jeune femme avec une mine attristée.

_ Arthur et Morgana sont assez solitaires, se justifia Uther, son regard se voilant légèrement. Par moment, constamment à vrai dire, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux, ils ont toujours été soudés et isolés, un peu comme si c'était Arthur et Morgana contre le reste du monde et comprenez par là, le plus souvent, contre moi-même, confia le roi dans un soupir.

_ Pauvres enfants, souffla Helen, un éclat de joie brillant dans ses yeux.

_ Hum ?, demanda Uther en se sortant de ses pensées.

_ Pauvres enfants, répéta la jeune femme. Grandir sans mère n'est jamais facile.

_ Effectivement, souffla Uther, soudainement blessé. Cela n'a pas été facile.

_ Vous pourriez peut-être trouver quelqu'un ?, proposa Helen. Vous remariez ? Vous pourriez avoir n'importe quelle dame qui vous plaît dans le royaume.

_ Je pourrai en effet mais je n'aspire plus à l'amour depuis bien longtemps, seul celui de mes enfants compte pour moi, répondit Uther avec douceur. Nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années maintenant Helen, vous connaissez l'amour que je leur porte qu'importe ce qui peut se passer.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du souper, la main d'Helen se crispa sur sa fourchette, son emprise sur le couvert se renforçant. Le roi était-il réellement sincère ?

oOo

La main de Morgana se referma sur le drap, la jeune femme ne cessant de bouger dans son sommeil, en proie à un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Le visage crispé, le front couvert de sueur, la princesse se mordit la lèvre, la douleur la réveillant brusquement, Morgana se redressant sur son lit, le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes.

Le souffle saccadé, Morgana sentit le goût âpre de sang sur ses lèvres, la faisant grimacer avant de repousser ses draps avec lassitude. Allumant une chandelle, la princesse se pencha sur son miroir, constatant que sa lèvre était fendue. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de quérir Gaius mais la morsure était suffisamment importante pour que son maquillage ne la masque pas totalement.

Arthur allait piquer une crise en apercevant sa blessure…

Entrouvrant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Morgana s'autorisa enfin à repenser à sa vision. C'était le festin en l'honneur de la Purge, celui où l'amie de la famille, Dame Helen de Mora allait chanter pour ce jour important. C'était le festin dans lequel, elle voyait ce poignard surgir de nulle part pour aller blesser Arthur, un festin duquel son frère ressortait indemne et choqué, avec un homme sans visage se tenant à ses côtés.

oOo

La salle de banquet était pleine de monde, les échos des conversations se répercutant sur les murs de pierre du château, ne produisant rien d'autre qu'un brouhaha incessant et dérangeant. Le banquet avait débuté depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand Merlin aperçut Uther venir saluer Gaius à sa table avant d'aller rejoindre sa propre table.

Le sorcier s'approcha de son mentor, Gaius lui faisant comprendre d'un regard de ne pas se faire remarquer.

_ N'oublie pas que tu es ici pour travailler, souffla le médecin quand Merlin fut à sa hauteur.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent dévoilant les héritiers au trône, le silence s'installant dans la salle. Un serviteur les annonça, Arthur marchant avec aisance dans la salle, Morgana à son bras. Le prince et la princesse traversèrent la salle, souriant aux convives qui les saluaient, Uther les attendant pour prendre place.

_ Nous avons bénéficié de vingt années de paix et de prospérité, annonça Uther. Elles ont apporté au royaume ainsi qu'à mes enfants et à moi-même de nombreux plaisirs. Mais bien peu peuvent se comparer au grand honneur de vous présenter Dame Helen de Mora.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle, la chanteuse prenant place sur son estrade, patientant jusqu'à ce que le calme ne soit revenu dans la salle.

Merlin savait à quoi s'attendre, parfaitement au fait que le chant de la sorcière allait endormir les convives. Distraitement, le sorcier se rapprocha de la table royale, prêt à intervenir plus rapidement que lors de son premier sauvetage. Il n'était pas sûr que sa magie soit suffisamment remise pour se permettre de figer le temps durant quelques secondes.

Alors qu'Helen se mettait à chanter, Merlin put voir Morgana se tendre, une peur bien visible s'inscrivant sur son visage. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Arthur, un cri muet mourant sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut le prince et le roi endormis, des toiles d'araignées les recouvrants.

La jeune femme esquissa un geste, dans le but évident de se lever, ses efforts se retrouvant entravés par le sort, les yeux de Morgana commençant doucement à papillonner tandis que son regard accrochait celui de Merlin, un sourire étrange prenant place sur les lèvres de la princesse.

Helen avançait dans la salle clairement satisfaite de voir son plan se dérouler selon ses désirs.

Merlin se secoua, éloignant les effets du sort de son corps pour se concentrer sur sa priorité : sauver Arthur. Pourtant le sorcier sentit un profond effroi s'emparer de lui quand deux poignards furent lancés dans les airs. Un pour Arthur et un pour Morgana.

Le sorcier n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour décider quoi faire. Il était suffisamment proche d'Arthur pour lui épargner la trajectoire du poignard en l'attirant à lui, Morgana était trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse intervenir physiquement.

Sa main droite attira Arthur contre lui, Helen hoquetant tandis que Merlin ralentissait volontairement le temps pour se tourner vers la sorcière, le lustre commençant doucement à chuter vers l'ennemie de Camelot. Le chant cessa soudainement, Merlin balançant sa main gauche vers le second poignard, l'arme allant s'échouer contre un mur de la salle, loin de Morgana.

Uther fut le premier à émerger de son sommeil pour voir Arthur chuter au sol, tiré par un homme du peuple, tandis que l'impact du poignard dans la chaise princière résonnait atrocement dans la salle.

La stupeur envahit la salle tandis qu'Uther fixait avec effroi la femme qu'il avait prise pour Dame Helen de Mora. La sorcière tenta de se relever, Merlin exerçant une pression télékinésique sur la nuque de la sorcière, la femme s'effondrant au sol, morte.

Arthur se redressa, choqué de voir Merlin à ses côtés, avant de se précipiter aux côtés de Morgana. La jeune femme était d'une pâleur inquiétante, assise sur son siège, choquée et effrayée. Arthur s'agenouilla près de Morgana, Merlin fronçant les sourcils face au désir de protection évident du prince. Il allait devoir se renseigner sur la relation entre le prince et la princesse, il avait le sentiment que nul ne pouvait approcher ou s'en prendre à la jeune femme sans connaître le courroux du prince et Merlin en savait long sur les colères profondes d'Arthur.

Arthur murmura quelques mots à la jeune femme, Morgana se bornant à rester muette, Arthur la força finalement à se redresser, la tirant de sa torpeur. Uther se tourna vers ses enfants, vérifiant que chacun d'entre eux étaient en bonne santé avant de se tourner vers Merlin.

_ Tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils, souffla Uther, Morgana sursautant avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Merlin. Je m'acquitterai de cette dette.

Merlin garda le silence, n'étant pas autorisé à parler, le sorcier se contentant lui aussi d'observer Morgana. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent tandis que la jeune femme analysait l'homme se trouvant face à elle. Soudain Morgana détourna le regard, un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres quand Arthur posa ses mains sur les épaules de la princesse, son regard se posant lui aussi sur Merlin, faisant comprendre au sorcier de détourner son regard. Merlin obtempéra, son attention se portant une nouvelle fois sur Uther, même si le sorcier put voir Morgana hocher brièvement la tête à une question muette d'Arthur.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé Votre Altesse, crut bon de répondre Merlin, Gaius venant finalement se placer à ses côtés.

_ Mais si absolument, ceci mérite une récompense particulière, rétorqua Uther. Tu seras gratifié d'un poste dans la maison royale. Tu seras le serviteur personnel du prince Arthur.

Merlin acquiesça, sentant une nausée s'emparer de lui et une douleur indescriptible lui broyer le corps, remercia le roi tandis que celui-ci annonçait la fin du banquet, les convives commençant à quitter la salle.

Gaius entraîna Merlin à l'écart, inconscient de la douleur ressenti par le jeune homme, Merlin se sentant proche de l'évanouissement, son bras droit le brûlant atrocement. Le sorcier lança un bref regard vers l'endroit où le poignard destiné à Morgana avait disparu, décidant qu'il irait le récupérer dès que la cohue serait terminée et qu'il ne serait pas sur le point de s'effondrer au moindre effort.

Gaius le félicita, lui recommandant grandement de ne pas se faire remarquer, le félicitant une nouvelle fois avant de lui tendre son livre de sort, une fois à l'abri dans l'officine. Merlin s'empara du livre, remercia le médecin, avant de prendre congé dans sa chambre.

Quand il fut sûr que Gaius s'était endormi et qu'il pouvait se lever sans risquer de finir au sol, Merlin s'empressa de retourner dans la salle de banquet, veillant à rester dans l'ombre des serviteurs désignés pour remettre la salle en état, pressé d'aller récupérer le poignard seulement pour découvrir que l'arme avait disparu… Où était passé le second poignard ?

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Not afraid, Eminem.**


	5. Maybe we could be the start of something

**Mon interprétation personnelle d'un pan important de la série va peut-être vous déstabiliser ou alors attiser un peu plus votre curiosité. **

**Vous allez aussi découvrir un nouveau personnage, pas si inconnu que cela dans la légende arthurienne.**

**Sur ce à dans 2 semaines.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**5.**

**Maybe we could be the start of something.***

Arthur délaissa son parchemin, son regard se posant sur Merlin, qui voguait dans la pièce, rangeant, nettoyant, remplissant la chambre d'une joie de vivre silencieuse mais agréable. Arthur s'était à moitié attendu à ce que son nouveau serviteur soit une…calamité mais Merlin s'était révélé plein de surprises.

C'était comme si l'homme du peuple avait le don de deviner les attentes d'Arthur sans que celui-ci ne formule la moindre demande. Merlin était calme, posé et d'une incroyable maladresse. Cela faisait sourire Arthur, la manière dont le jeune homme pouvait se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et renverser ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras alors qu'il était capable de traverser les couloirs en courant avec son plateau de petit-déjeuner. Merlin était surprenant.

Arthur avait été déstabilisé par le premier réveil matinal de Merlin avant de comprendre que cette particularité pour le moins orthodoxe était agréable et vivifiante. Arthur s'était découvert le don de pouvoir lancer n'importe quel objet à la tête de Merlin, les yeux ouverts comme fermés et cela l'amusait grandement.

Pourtant malgré le comportement presque irréprochable du serviteur, Arthur n'était pas encore prêt à accorder sa confiance au jeune d'Ealdor. Merlin avait des secrets, de nombreux secrets, Arthur pouvait le voir dans le regard du jeune homme, dans les phrases qu'il commençait sans terminer mais surtout dans son comportement. Professionnel comme personnel.

_ Dis-moi Merlin, interpella Arthur. As-tu déjà eu un maître ?

Merlin se figea brièvement avant de continuer à plier les draps sales destinés à la lingère.

_ Je viens d'un petit village, Sire, répondit le sorcier. Ealdor n'est qu'un assemblage de maisons rurales, avec des paysans, des lingères et des cuisinières. Les soins sont assurés par le Vieux du village, ma mère l'assiste quelques fois. La vie est simple, sans surprises et rude. Aucun noble sain d'esprit ne viendrait vivre à Ealdor.

Arthur se laissa aller dans son siège en croisant les bras, continuant d'observer le serviteur, n'adhérant pas tout à fait au discours presque trop parfait de Merlin.

_ Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà été le serviteur d'un noble ?, interrogea le prince.

_ Peut-être suis-je naturellement doué dans cette tâche, sourit Merlin.

Arthur garda le silence, s'emparant une nouvelle fois du parchemin, feignant de ne plus s'intéresser au jeune homme seulement pour voir les épaules du serviteur se détendre quand celui-ci comprit qu'Arthur ne poserait plus de questions.

Arthur finirait par découvrir les secrets de Merlin, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et tant que Merlin ne devenait pas une menace pour Morgana, son père ou le royaume, Arthur pouvait se permettre de le garder à son service. Les bons serviteurs se faisaient rares.

oOo

Leod aimait sincèrement son peuple. Hériter du trône de Carmélide avait constitué une véritable quête pour lui. Son père avait été un roi dur et froid, Leod s'était promis de ne jamais être à l'image de son prédécesseur. Il lui avait fallu du temps, de la patience et des exploits pour parvenir à gagner le cœur de ses sujets. Leod ne croyait pas en la violence gratuite et inutile.

Le conflit qui liait les Sept Royaumes était futile pour lui. Les dirigeants perdaient leurs temps et leurs énergies dans des dialogues de sourds et des pertes humaines trop importantes. A l'heure où l'union devrait être de rigueur, c'était la suspicion et les trahisons qui gouvernaient les pays.

La création du Mur et de son armée leur avait permis de s'entraider dans une moindre mesure. Parce que la menace des autres peuples était bien réelle et de plus en plus oppressante.

Leod menait deux guerres de front et le roi commençait à fatiguer. Le sanguinaire Cenred aidé par son enchanteresse venait de s'allier aux Saxons. Si les autres royaumes refusaient d'entendre raison, le pays sombrerait dans les cris, le sang et la Mort. Il était impératif que les six autres royaumes s'allient contre Cenred et les Saxons, pourtant réunir les rois dans un même conseil de guerre était presque mission impossible et Leod manquait de temps.

Uther était son plus vieil ami et celui sur qui il pouvait compter en cas d'invasion mais Uther avait une politique de fer contre la magie : brutale et meurtrière. C'était le seul reproche qu'il pouvait faire à son ami : son intolérance envers la magie. Pourtant Leod avait besoin de rendre les liens qui unissaient la Carmélide et Camelot indestructibles et définitifs, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Uther accepterait sa requête et que leur union fasse entendre raison aux autres royaumes.

oOo

Merlin se stoppa à l'entrée de la caverne, l'estomac noué, le stress s'emparant progressivement de lui. S'emparant d'une torche éteinte, le sorcier incanta avant de sentir une douleur accompagnée d'une légère nausée se faire ressentir. Il avait fallu un peu plus de quatre jours au sorcier pour récupérer pleinement après la tentative de meurtre avortée sur les héritiers du trône.

Le sorcier avait passé un temps considérable assis au sol contre son lit à réprimer sa nausée et les douleurs spasmodiques de son corps. Merlin s'était retrouvé incapable de bouger, le moindre geste lui donnant le tournis. La peur s'était ajoutée à la liste de ses nombreuses questions.

Pourquoi pratiquer la magie le blessait ? Il avait bien sauvé Gaius à son arrivée sans ressentir la moindre gêne si ce n'était une migraine, qu'il avait déjà depuis son réveil à Ealdor, et une légère fatigue. Mais après avoir sauvé la vie des Pendragon, et d'ailleurs Merlin refusait encore de s'interroger sur ses motivations sur le sauvetage de Morgana, le sorcier avait eu un mal fou à se relever pour aller chercher le poignard du crime disparu.

Il n'avait pas retenté de pratiquer réellement la magie depuis cet épisode, se bornant à penser qu'il avait juste besoin d'un repos magique pour récupérer de son voyage temporel, pourtant allumer magiquement une simple torche était douloureux alors qu'il avait toujours considéré cela comme enfantin. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa magie, il le savait et redoutait les réponses que lui fournirait Kilgarrah. Merlin n'avait plus le choix, il devait affronter le dragon.

L'air frais et venteux calma légèrement son envie de vomir, Merlin prenant quelques secondes pour inspirer profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux en sentant Kilgarrah venir se poser face à lui, sur son rocher, le dragon l'observant avec intensité.

Le dragon l'observait toujours, son regard le sondant inconfortablement, rendant le sorcier incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à un dragon aussi silencieux et…furieux, Merlin pouvait le ressentir dans le lien qui l'unissait au dragon, un lien magique qui avait visiblement résisté à son voyage.

_ Vous savez qui je suis ?, demanda finalement Merlin avec appréhension.

_ Un homme avec un grand destin et un incroyable sot, répondit Kilgarrah avec dureté. Un sorcier qui s'est cru au-dessus des lois de la magie.

_ Alors vous savez qui je suis…, répliqua Merlin penaud.

_ Ton destin Merlin était de permettre la naissance d'Albion.

_ Mon destin était de protéger Arthur pour lui permettre de gouverner Albion et non l'inverse !, tonna le sorcier avec colère. L'écho de notre première conversation résonne entre nous, ne me dites pas que j'ai tort parce que je me souviens du moindre de vos mots, Kilgarrah !

_ Alors tu as mal interprété mes paroles, jeune sorcier. Arthur était le Roi Présent et à Venir, _présent_ de par sa capacité à diriger le pays dans l'ombre de son père et _à venir_ quand le droit de régner s'est imposé à la mort d'Uther Pendragon.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer seulement pour rester muet de stupeur. Avait-il réellement mal interprété la prophétie ? Kilgarrah avait toujours parlé par énigmes et Merlin détestait les énigmes, qu'il considérait comme un moyen détourné de taire la vérité. Mais si ce que Kilgarrah disait était vrai alors il avait vraiment réussi en mettant en échec les saxons, en tuant Morgana, en laissant Arthur mourir ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, refusant de croire aux paroles du dragon, refusant de croire que la mort d'Arthur était écrite depuis le début. Merlin allait construire Albion avec Arthur et son ami le verrait user de sa magie, elle serait autorisée, par Arthur et Merlin allait le seconder comme il l'avait toujours fait. Kilgarrah avait tort.

_ Aucun de nous ne peut choisir son destin, Merlin et aucun de nous ne peut y échapper. Je vois que mes paroles ont atteint ton cœur mais pas ta raison. Remonter le temps est proscrit, jeune sorcier et par ta faute, le passé a été réécrit nous projetant tous dans un monde nouveau. Un monde où la lignée des Pendragon est différente, un monde où la guerre réunit les royaumes, un monde où ta magie te blesse pour te punir de ton acte. Tu as brisé une loi Merlin et tu en payeras le prix.

Kilgarrah déploya ses ailes laissant Merlin seul, congédiant le sorcier, ses paroles résonnant encore dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

**TBC...**

* * *

***Start of time, Gabrielle Aplin.**


	6. No one knows, what it's like to be hated

**Je sais qu'on est pas dimanche mais comme dimanche, je serai probablement au travail, j'avance la publication exceptionnellement.**

**Quelques explications sur les liens fraternels établis, supposés et cachés. Sur comment un amour peut en cacher un autre.  
**

**L'auteur est dans la team Uther et elle assume à fond ^^**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**6.**

**No one knows, what it's like to be hated.***

La surface de l'eau se troubla, l'écho lointain d'une silhouette commençant à se refléter, dévoilant une jeune femme, assise dans un confortable fauteuil dans une chambre d'aspect royal. Se concentrant sur l'image, Morgause inspira profondément, enfouissant ses émotions pour ne laisser place qu'à une froide observation.

En prêtant serment auprès du roi Cenred, la prêtresse avait trouvé l'homme le plus à même de la rapprocher du royaume de Camelot et par conséquent des Pendragon. Morgause avait toujours plus ou moins surveillé la vie d'Arthur et plus particulièrement de Morgana, la jeune femme était sa petite sœur même si celle-ci l'ignorait.

Morgause avait grandi, auprès des prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion et de sa mère. Viviane n'avait jamais été pleinement heureuse. D'aussi loin que la jeune femme pouvait s'en souvenir, sa mère avait toujours été malheureuse et renfermée sur elle-même, ne cessant de murmurer le prénom de Morgana, la nuit dans son sommeil, un prénom que Morgause avait fini par détester.

Quand elle avait été en âge de comprendre, la jeune femme avait interrogé la plus sage des prêtresses. Alors l'histoire de Viviane, son histoire à elle lui avait été contée. Morgause était la fille de Viviane et de Gorlois, un fidèle chef de guerre du roi Uther Pendragon. Son père était tombé au combat, peu de temps après sa naissance, Viviane confiant l'éducation de sa première née aux Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, elle-même partant porter son deuil à Camelot, laissant le soin à l'ordre de faire de sa fille une prêtresse.

Mais Uther venait de déclencher la Purge à la suite de la mort prématurée de sa femme Ygerne, le jeune roi rendant responsable la magie du décès brutal de son épouse. Les royaumes n'avaient pas eu la chance de comprendre pourquoi c'était vers la magie que la colère d'Uther s'était portée, les persécutions et les morts commençant à hanter le royaume de Camelot.

Morgause s'était sentie horrifiée par le sort infligé à ceux pratiquant la magie, la Prêtresse lui expliquant qu'Uther avait fait un pacte avec une des leurs, la Prêtresse Nimueh, la sorcière avait été bannie du clan, pour manipulation et profit personnel, les prêtresses la rendant responsable au même titre qu'Uther de la Purge parce que Nimueh avait usé du pouvoir de Vie et de Mort : _Arthur Pendragon est né de la magie, _sans expliquer réellement le sacrifice à payer pour cette vie. Cette phrase avait été un bouleversement dans sa vie, Morgause ayant du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa mère qui était une sorcière était allée vivre à Camelot, au risque de mourir sous l'ordre du roi. _Nulle autre que Viviane ne peut répondre à cette question, Morgause_, lui avait répondu leur doyenne.

Et puis, Viviane était revenue quand Morgause était sur le point de fêter ses trois ans, en larmes, affligée et profondément amère. Viviane avait eu une relation avec Uther, Morgause ne pouvait que supposer que leurs souffrances mutuelles les avaient rapproché, donnant ainsi naissance à Morgana et Uther avait découvert l'horrible vérité. La femme qui avait rendu son deuil moins douloureux, la femme qui avait bercé Arthur, celle qui s'était occupée de lui comme de son propre fils était une sorcière… Uther n'avait pu se résoudre à exécuter Viviane, le roi préférant la bannir hors du royaume, lui promettant la mort si elle revenait à Camelot. Mais Uther avait gardé le fruit de leur amour naissant, il avait gardé l'enfant que venait de lui donner Viviane, l'ancienne future reine de Camelot se retrouvant contrainte de fuir sans sa fille.

Alors Morgause avait enfin compris pourquoi sa mère avait été si aigrie et renfermée sur elle-même, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne l'emporte : Viviane était morte de chagrin par la faute des Pendragon, d'Uther et de Morgana et Morgause avait juré qu'elle se vengerait.

La sorcière secoua la tête, chassant ses réminiscences de son esprit pour se concentrer sur Morgana qui dessinait, seule dans sa chambre. La jeune femme soupçonnait que sa cadette possédait elle aussi des pouvoirs magiques, seulement elle était incapable de ressentir la puissance ni l'étendue du prétendu don de la princesse Pendragon. Elle atteindrait Uther en détruisant sa fille chérie, elle s'en était fait le serment et Arthur Pendragon ne pourrait rien pour l'arrêter

**oOo**

_ Maintenant que je t'ai enseigné comment mettre et retirer une armure, il ne te reste plus qu'à la nettoyer et la polir avant de la ranger. Surtout ma cotte de maille, c'est l'élément le plus important pour un chevalier, cette cotte peut être à l'origine de ma survie alors tâche de ne pas la laisser s'abîmer, annonça Arthur en déposant ladite cotte de maille sur la table.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par le discours du prince, veillant à ce que celui-ci ne remarque pas son exaspération. Merlin aurait été capable d'écrire de nombreux parchemins sur l'entretien de l'armure d'Arthur.

_ Une fois cette corvée achevée, tu pourras avoir le reste de ta journée et soirée si tu te débrouilles pour finir ton travail rapidement, lui apprit le prince, Arthur passant son pendentif d'ambre autour du cou, Merlin fronçant les sourcils en ressentant de la magie émaner du bijou.

_ Vous me donnez ma soirée ?, s'étonna Merlin, le serviteur emboîtant le pas d'Arthur.

_ C'est exact, un soir par semaine en plus de ton après-midi de libre pour seconder Gaius, confirma le prince en grimpant les escaliers.

_ En récompense de mon excellent travail ?, sourit Merlin, Arthur levant les yeux au ciel face à l'effronterie du serviteur.

_ Il ne me semble pas t'avoir félicité sur l'excellence de ton travail, Merlin, répliqua Arthur avec amusement.

Merlin hocha les épaules, se retenant presque de tirer la langue au prince, Arthur se contentant de frapper à une porte, avant d'entrer, le jeune homme le suivant avant de se figer, ils venaient d'entrer dans la chambre de Morgana.

Le sorcier avait passé un temps conséquent à se tenir éloigné le plus possible de Morgana. De toutes les personnes présentes dans son entourage, elle était celle avec qui il évitait d'entrer en contact, la jeune femme était déstabilisante et Merlin ne savait pas composer avec sa présence. Il s'attendait presque à chaque minute à la voir tenter de faire du mal à Arthur, au royaume et même à Uther, mais Morgana ne faisait rien de cela.

Il la surveillait de loin, surpris à chaque instant de la voir plonger des heures durant dans des livres, se promener dans la ville basse, ou encore s'adonner au plaisir de monter son cheval pour des balades aux alentours de Camelot. Le sorcier veillait à rester dans l'ombre dans l'attente de quelque chose, même s'il ne savait quoi.

Merlin ressentait sa présence, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, comme si l'âme ou la magie de Morgana était présente à chaque instant dans un coin de son esprit, ou bien était-ce dans son âme ? Merlin était perdu et indécis et voilà qu'Arthur l'amenait près de la personne qu'il évitait le plus, aveugle au trouble que le serviteur pouvait ressentir à cet instant où Morgana était assise dans son fauteuil, près de la cheminée, Arthur perché au-dessus de son épaule.

Le frère et la sœur étaient réunis dans cette réécriture de l'histoire et Merlin savait qu'ils étaient unis. Il n'arrivait pas encore à saisir la force de leur lien fraternel, encore trop habitué qu'il était à les voir évoluer en tant que prince et pupille. Pourtant, il existait une complicité évidente entre l'aîné et la cadette.

_ Une fois par semaine, Merlin, nous dînons seuls avec notre père. Pas de serviteurs et pas de protocole à suivre, juste nous, expliqua enfin Arthur.

Morgana déposa enfin son parchemin sur la table, offrant un sourire à Arthur avant de se tourner vers Merlin, son regard plongeant dans celui du serviteur. Arthur vit distinctement Merlin déglutir avant de baisser le regard avec un silence des plus déconcertants.

Alors que le prince allait prendre la parole pour taquiner son serviteur, Arthur pu voir Merlin redresser son regard, le sorcier défiant clairement sa sœur. Morgana l'étudiait attentivement, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, le regard perçant, Arthur se sentant soudainement de trop dans la pièce.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Merlin sentant le regard de Morgana glisser sur lui, l'analysant, l'appréhendant, l'essence de la magie de la jeune femme explosant dans la pièce telle une vague oppressante, forçant Merlin à garder son calme pour ne pas se laisser trahir par son secret.

Le sorcier ressentait la puissance, la douceur mais aussi toute la noirceur présente dans l'âme de Morgana. Un contraste qui l'avait toujours troublé. La jeune femme restait son ennemie la plus intime, celle qui était capable de faire ressortir le pire en Merlin comme le meilleur quelques fois, celle qui l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, le forçant à se surpasser mais aussi à grandir mais Morgana restait la meurtrière d'Arthur, celle qu'il empêcherait de nuire. La sauver durant le banquet de célébration n'avait été qu'une folie qui ne se reproduirait plus.

Arthur se racla la gorge, Morgana posant un regard sur le prince avant de prendre son bras, le jeune homme ordonnant à Merlin d'aller s'occuper de son armure, le laissant seul dans la chambre de la sorcière.

Inspirant profondément, Merlin tenta de se calmer quand son regard accrocha le parchemin que Morgana avait délaissé. C'était un dessin, il savait que la jeune femme dessinait fréquemment, Arthur ne cessant de l'envoyer acheter les meilleures encres, peintures, parchemins et plumes pour la princesse, pourtant cette illustration plongea Merlin dans un effroi profond, ses mains se saisissant de la page avec peur.

C'était _Excalibur_…

L'épée qu'il avait fait forger pour Arthur, bénie dans le souffle de Kilgarrah, l'épée magique représentant le pouvoir suprême du futur roi d'Albion. Pourquoi Morgana avait-elle dessiné cette épée ?

**oOo**

Leod apposa son sceau royal sur la cire, scellant ainsi son parchemin destiné à Uther. En tant que souverain, le roi savait que son choix était le plus logique mais en tant que père, Leod sentait une profonde tristesse s'emparer de lui en décidant d'envoyer son unique fille loin de lui et loin de sa patrie.

Myla était sa fierté. Qu'importe qu'il ait eu une héritière au lieu d'un héritier, quand Seli avait donné naissance à leur enfant, Leod avait été le plus comblé des hommes, Myla était destinée à monter sur le trône de Carmélide seulement elle n'était plus en sécurité dans le château ni même dans le royaume. Il devait l'envoyer au loin, la sécurité de sa fille était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Uther avait accédé à sa requête, garantissant ainsi l'avenir et la sécurité de l'héritière du trône.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, dévoilant Misha, le chevalier le saluant d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête respectueux, faisant s'étirer les lèvres du roi dans un sourire serein. Misha veillerait sur sa cousine, il avait toute confiance dans le fils de sa défunte sœur.

_ Vous m'avez fait demander, mon oncle ?, interrogea le jeune homme.

_ Ton départ pour Camelot est proche, Misha, répondit le roi.

_ C'est exact.

_ Tu ne voyageras pas seul, lui apprit Leod en tendant le parchemin au chevalier. Myla sera avec toi.

Misha tiqua, son regard se posant sur le parchemin que lui tendait son oncle, avant de s'en emparer.

_ Elle ne va pas apprécier, souffla le jeune homme.

_ Je sais, souffla Leod.

_ Arthur ?, demanda Misha.

_ Arthur, confirma le roi.

**TBC...**

* * *

*** Behinh blue eyes, Within Temptation (The Who cover)**

**Je vais aussi vous soumettre une idée en vote. Voilà pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris, l'auteur que je suis est une grande fan d'Uther Pendragon et cela fait des mois maintenant que j'ai l'envie et l'idée d'écrire une histoire sur la jeunesse de notre roi avant qu'il ne devienne celui que l'on connait tous. Julie Winchester m'a gentiment soumis l'idée la semaine dernière d'en faire une préquelle de Children of Magic, vu que c'est un UA et que les grandes lignes de mon histoire pour lui en seront un aussi, surtout que vous allez avoir de brefs aperçus de son histoire dans CoM comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, bref ! Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait de lire une autre fic en parallèle à celle-ci ? **


End file.
